


001. Beginnings - Crush

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Crush, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: Someone has a crush...
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Kudos: 3





	001. Beginnings - Crush

**Author's Note:**

> New Year! New Challenges! I am starting the year by adding my first contribution to The Table. This is a set of 100 different fics, all including the same pairing, but not necessarily the same versions of the pairing. Some stories will be connected, some will be completely separate from each other. I will not do them in order, but I did start with 001 for the first one. Most of these will be drabbles and short and song fics. I will let you know if a story is connected to another one before you read it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my table: https://wistfulmemories.weebly.com/100.html

"Stop staring at me." 

The rustling of pages was the only sound as the older boy flipped the pages of the magazine spread out across his lap. The staring continued and he could feel the irritation rising in his chest. He tried to ignore it. Truly he did, but the kid was so God damn annoying when he pulled stunts like this. Minutes ticked by, he could see the younger boy shuffling around on the couch, never taking his eyes off of him. 

He closed his eyes briefly and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. 

"I told you to stop it. Now knock it off and find something to do." 

Still no audible response from the couch. Again he didn't bother to look up, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him. There was a huff from the direction of the young boy, but Kevin could still feel the lingering gaze. 

Finally fed up, Kevin threw the magazine down on the couch beside him and turned his green eyes on his youngest band mate. He took in the shaggy blonde hair that so desperately needed to be cut, but Lou wouldn't have it. He insisted it made Nick look more alluring, more what the German girls were after to have it droopy and falling in his face the whole time. Kevin despised Lou's ridiculous ideals of what was alluring or not. How did he know what teenage girls found attractive. Kevin was convinced Nick would attract even more female attention if only they could see those gorgeous blue eyes and not just the mop of bleached blonde hair. 

Leaning up he rested his forearms in his knees as he watched Nick. The boy was leaning into the arm of the opposite couch, eyes still focused solely on Kevin. 

"Why are you trying to be so frustrating today? Why are you staring at me after I've asked you several times now to stop?" 

Nick blushed and finally looked away. Still silence. Kevin watched him for several moments, the young man now seemed incapable of meeting his eyes. 

"Nick." 

He tried getting the young man's attention again but still Nick wouldn't acknowledge him. Kevin let out a huff of breath as he got up and took a seat beside Nick on the couch. He lifted Nick's chin until the younger man could see him. 

"What's going on Nicky." 

"I'm sorry." the small sound whispered out at once and Kevin wasn't sure he hadn't imagined the speech at all. 

"You don't have to be sorry, just tell me why you're so insistent on pestering me today." 

Nick tried to move his head, to hide his face, but Kevin increased the pressure on his chin to hold him in place. All Nick could do was stare at the older boy. The blush spread so quickly across his face that he barely had time to realize what was happening. Still Nick stayed silent. 

Kevin let go of Nick's chin and instead cupped the side of Nick's face with his larger hand, Nick's cheek nestling gently inside. Nick's eyes drifted closed, lashes fluttering as he did. He pressed into Kevin's hand, rubbing his heated cheek against the smooth softness of Kevin's palm. Kevin watched the reaction of his touch cross Nick's face and had to shift on the couch to keep his obvious arousal from being visible. Being this close, intimate with the younger boy was something he avoided at all costs usually, for reasons such as this. Nick kept his eyes closed and rubbed his cheek back and forth in Kevin's hand so gently it reminded Kevin of his cat and how he always needed affection. 

Nick blinked his eyes open, an unreadable expression on his face. Kevin couldn't read him, couldn't understand what was going on.

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

"Kev." 

The voice was timid, scared even. Kevin's eyes softened as he gazed down at the boy. 

"What is it, Nicky?" 

Before he could even begin to understand what was happening, the younger kid was launching himself into Kevin's arms. Kevin felt baby soft lips slide against his own and gasped softly his mind suddenly registering what was going on. Nick took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Kevin's mouth. Heaven and hell met all at once while Kevin's mind and body battled out how to handle this. His mind won and he gently pushed the boy away. He would hate himself later for this. 

"Nick." he said firmly as Nick slumped back into the couch. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nick flushed again. "I.. I'm sorry Kevin."

"You can't do things like that Nick. Why did you kiss me?" 

Nick hung his head, more embarrassed now than ever before. "I can't stop thinking about you. About kissing you. I think I'm in love with you." 

Kevin's concerned face dissolved into a smile. He had to try hard not to laugh. He smiled at the youth. "Nick, you are not in love with me. You might have a little crush, and that's completely natural. All teens get crushes. You'll have so many before you're grown you won't even be able to remember them all." 

Nick brushed the hair out of his face and glared at Kevin. "I'm not stupid. I know what a crush is. This isn't it." 

Kevin rested his hands on his knees and racked his brain on how to respond. "Nick, I don't think you are stupid. I'd never think you are stupid. But you're 12, I'm 22. There's an entire universe of life between us. I understand that it feels like love right now, but I can promise you it's not and as you get older you'll find someone who you do love and it will be magical, wonderful and unlike anything you've ever felt before."

Nick crossed his arms over this chest, the glaring continuing. "What if I don't want anyone else?" 

Kevin smiled. "Nick, right now there is way too much going on in your life to be worried about love. We're getting ready to start touring. We're going to be huge, sold out venues, millions of sales, you name it it will all be ours one day. The point is, you're never going to have to settle for anything in life. The world is going to be your oyster. Just wait. Give it a few years and you are going to see everything so differently. "

“Don’t worry Kevin. I don't think being with you is settling, and I’ll wait for you. One day you’ll love me too. I know it.” the blonde’s long shaggy hair fell into his eyes, hiding his embarrassment. 

Kevin stood, open mouthed, unable to respond. He had a sinking feeling that the boy would end up being right.


End file.
